Nambe
The Sacrifice, the Swamp Guardian, the Steppe Watcher. Description of character Nambe was not born a god. He was born a hunter to a peaceful tribe known as the Kanskians who lived on the border between a swamp and a steppe. The Kanskians did not worship any of the gods, and only believed one tenet: With all life comes energy, and as one life ends the energy goes out into the earth itself. An evil man filled with bad energy being killed would corrupt the land and make those who lived upon it more likely to spill yet more blood. A good man filled with bright energy would make the land fertile and happy. Apart from this, not much is known about the Kanskians: they were a standoffish tribe who wore masks around outsiders and did not permit anyone to enter their lands under pain of a punishment that no-one knew of since no-one entered their lands. Their end came swiftly and painfully when a horde of steppe riders rode into the villages of the Kanskians and killed every man woman and child. Only two were left: a mortally wounded Nambe, and the last shaman of the tribe. The shaman saw that the energy emitted by the brutal murder of the Kanskians would not only pollute their lands, but pollute the world itself. So, he dragged Nambe to the place where the steppe and the swamp met, and began a sacrifice that would bring Nambe into the earth itself. After the sacrifice was finished and Nambe was dead, the shaman followed suit. The hunter woke up within the world of spirits. He could see the dark energy caused by the brutal deaths of the Kanskians was ready to infect the world. Using the memory of his bow, he hunted the energy and harvested it, taking it into himself and using it to power himself. From there, he graduated to being a god of in charge of making sure the energy of the world remains stable. Nambe was generally a pleasant and polite character when he was alive, and he still is. He knows his duty and follows it, but he has an empathy for humans, and generally attempts to keep them satisfied as well. However, as the distance grows between his body and his current form, he has begun to forget being human and knows more of being a spirit. Whether this is a good thing or a bad thing we'll find out: for now he is stable. But how long will that be? Manifests as: Nambe manifests as a male figure, in his old culture's dress: a hooded robe of dry grass, a rope reed mask. In his current form, the mask is a single stylized eye with no visible ways to see out. He is of average height, perhaps a little short. However, a smell of either dry grass or wetness follows with him depending upon his current state of mind, and his movement is very calculated as if he is actively making an effort to move around. Characteristic attributes: Life feeding into the earth, growing from the dead. The wet claustrophobia of the swamp, and the dry expanse of the steppe. The crocodile of the swamps, and the horse of the steppes. Spheres and Powers Spheres: Earth, Afterlife. Secondary source of power: None? The Sirens The first of Nambes creations, the Siren is less a creature and more of a spiritual trait. With this ability, they can partially see into the spirit world and detect evil spirits. It was stated that they can possess humans, animals, and plants, though only a human has been shown. There is a unique corruption among them caused by one of the prophets: the Banshee. As of writing, she wanders the border between spirit and reality, cursing those who are unlucky enough to encounter her.